


Shush my angel, I won´t let you fall

by Metathron (Cas_A_Novak)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 10, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_A_Novak/pseuds/Metathron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this one picks up right where 9x10 ended. Dean is severely affected by the mark and tries to satisfy his needs in a non violent way. As Castiels stumbles right into this situation so Dean asks him for assistance. </p><p>Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shush my angel, I won´t let you fall

**Author's Note:**

> Something to get over the winter-hiatus. You´re suffering with me? Here have a little smut...

„I´m... oh Dean...“ he gasps as he landed on his knees, they were finally giving in as he got pounded so very hard. Dean was not very gentle this time, but he did not need to be gentle. He needed to be fucked, hard and merciless, Dean had pushed him to the edge. He felt his cock throbbing but he had no chance to lift one of his arms from the ground to give into that sweet release. His nails dug into the carpet and he moaned, screamed every now and then as Dean hit his sweet spot. Both men were sweaty and there was just the sound of two bodies slapping against each other besides the desperate moans. Castiels brain was spinning as he tried to steady his position on the carpet, but it didn´t help though. Dean did not give him a break and he was not about to ask for it. He wanted him so badly, it hurt physically worse than the sweet tingling ache he could feel now. He knew Dean would stop if he´d asked him to, if he really begged. But No and outch were no safe-words, so he suffered delicately through the sweet torture and screams muffled into Deans hand until he was falling apart. He felt Deans thrusts becoming more and more focused on his prostrate, he could literally feel Dean smile on his back as he couldn´t help but curl his toes as he was too close, he whined. „Please Dean... touch me... make me... please oh please... I´m begging you...“ he was almost mad from the pleasure but Dean just lowered his hands on Castiels hips, tugging him closer, keeping his cock buried deep inside the delicious heat and he whispered barely audible. „No.“ Castiel cringed and wiggled his ass even more seductively. „Want you to fuck yourself.“ Dean very much loved to spoil the innocent little angel. „On my cock.“ He slapped his cheeks until they were red and the throbbing cock of the hunter deep inside the angel was getting thicker – or was the muscle closing around him just too tightly? Dean moaned, barely moving, enjoying the sweet pressure until Castiel would begin to move. „Why should I allow you to come fist? Make me come. Move that little ass of yours.“ Castiel would have revolted, but actually he had loved his ass creamed and he wanted Dean so bad to continue, he moved his hips tentatively, just trying to get in the right position. He has never done that and it was humiliating, but he was so horny he did not really care. All he could think about was release. Now. With Dean inside him. He moved and soon he found the right angle and also the right pace, Dean cheered him on with a seductive low sigh. „Look at you. You´re such an obedient little soldier.“ he fisted his scalp and made him watch into the mirror ahead. Castiel could see himself naked on all fours, Dean behind, dropped pants, and his eyes dark, hands lowered at the angels hips, just enough space to fuck, but not enough to escape from his tormentor. He moaned and Dean felt him shivering against his lap. He lifted him up towards his chest so he could still move, but it was way more difficult now that they were back-to-chest. 

Castiel wreathed and mewled so Dean brought up a hand to his mouth to gag him again. The angel knew he did not want him to shut up, he liked it when he was becoming vocal. This was just the sign he could really let go, there were two or three attemptive thrusts which almost sent him over the edge, his cock leaking with precome, and he was forced to watch himself in the mirror. „Look at you...“ Dean whispered as Castiels eyes shut at the sudden sensation. „...just look at how very unchaste you´re now.“ Dean bit his neck, marked him and Castiels ass was rubbing against his crotch, increasing the pleasure for both of them, Deans breath hitched. „That´s very good...“ he pressed closer, „You have no idea how much I´d urged to fuck that sweet ass of yours. Watch you like this, falling apart, grinding against me like the sinful celestial slut you are.“ Castiel screamed against the hand and nodded. He was so close, his hands dug into his thighs, he was begging, Dean felt tears on his hand and he smiled as he looked into the mirror. „Shit... you really know how to turn me on, right? Looking at me with this stupid blue eyes, telling me you´re still untouched... pretending you´re not even aware of what you´re doing to me...“ Castiel felt the words washing over him and he moved and wiggles, one hand was close almost touching his cock, giving him the so very needed release but Dean was faster. „Did you ask for permission?“ he inquired and Castiel mewls again. „No... No... I´m sorry...“ he mumbled „I´m begging.“ he added, kissing the hand which was covering his lips. „Please Dean... fuck me.“ he sounded so desperate, so pleading it made Dean shudder with anticipation. „Look at your face in the mirror and say it again.“ Castiel looked at himself, he was really nothing more but a needy mess, his hips bruised, lips delicately flushed. His neatly combed hair was turned into that wild sex hair again and his eyes seemed even brighter with the tears in it. He looked like a fallen angel should look; Really fucked up and he moaned again, licked his lips and looked into the mirror with Deans face behind him and he started to beg again while he was watching himself becoming even more flustered as he was watching his own reactions to Deans painfully slow movements. 

As Castiel licked his lips he could still taste Deans cum, he could hardly explain what had happened to end up in this situation. Since Dean turned out to be more and more effected by the mark he became somehow careless. Castiel had entered the room where they´d locked him up as he just got his hands down his pants. He had cocked an eyebrow and there was this awkward silence as they stared at each other. „You´re staying for a show buddy?“ Dean had asked with a smirk. Castiel did not look away or disappear in time, he had looked just a second too long at Deans hand shoved down his pants and he was asked „Or you wish to assist?“ Castiel blushed right at this comment. It was not like he was just innocent and had spent the last millennia on his cloud fiddling with his harp, he knew everything about human life, knew this was something orderly natural. Something human beings consider as private. Sure, he had intercourse. Once. „You need assistance?“ he heard himself say curiously and he cursed himself right at that second. because Deans lips formed a predatory smirk. „Come´ere.“ he patted at the bed besides him. „Take off your coat.“ Dean had eyed him hungrily, looked him deep in his eyes and pressed his lips against his. „You have a thing for the bad one´s haven´t ya?“ he said as Castiel still stared at Dean more bewildered than he thought he would be when it came to kissing his best friend. Dean tried again. He was not rough, he was patient and charming, one hand sneaking down his chest, lowering at his groin, palming it until he could not control his vessel any longer and he got a remarkable boner. He found himself kissing Dean back as he realized the change. „Oh boy... Got the same problem.“ Dean had shoved down his pants, Castiel wanted to say something but Dean shook his head. „Don´t you worry, I´ll show you something.“ he started stroking his dick and Castiel could decide if he watched him or if he kissed him while he was watching or – if he just left the room. The opportunity to get up and run out of that door was somewhere beyond possible it just did not occur to him to go anywhere else. He enjoyed the way Deans features softened while he was getting lost in the sensations his hands caused. His mouth went dry as Deans hand found his crotch again, caressing him slowly through his pants. „Don´t you worry Cas. I got you.“ Dean winks and he waited for Castiels reaction a moan, a response, really anything but the constant staring at Dean with his mouth hanging slightly open, doing anything else but looking at him with this slightly shocked glance. After a little while Dean got a little nervous because Castiel seems to be frozen at right this position on his bed. What did he expect? He was the one invading his personal space - again, without even knocking. „You know what? Blow me Cas.“ What did he even think about it? Intruding his privacy, looming at Deans boner getting spanked while he was just about to release a little tension. Castiel had finally decided to stay but it didn´t help him with going all petrified on his bed like a freaking gargoyle. He tried to fight back his anger as Castiel nodded, as if there was something reanimating the angel from his torpor. Castiel scoots a little back to bow down over Deans lap, "I don´t know if I´m doing this correctly," lowering his lips at Deans cock. "It has never occurred to me that you needed assistance for this." This were the first words he had to say as he wrapped his lips around Deans cock. It was more like teenagers making out, new and awkward but not completely unerotic. Dean wanted to stop him first but then he found the weak spot of the angel to follow orders. "Whow Cas - this is not a freaking competition. You´ve to be gentle!" Immediately the angel relaxed his throat and continued sucking way more gently than he had before. Castiel did everything he was told to and Dean was having one of the best blow jobs in his life. Castiels mouth was warm and he could swallow him down all at once. And not at least; That tongue! He could do things to him, he was not even aware they were possible. The whole procedure ended with the angel on his knees at the bed besides him, his pants undone, the boxers at his ankles and Dean fingering him. "Seems like you do really get turned on by blowing me, mh?" it has become impossible for Dean to hold back much longer, he has already flipped through some porn before he decided to jerk off. With a tongue like this on his balls and cock, someone so obedient moaning around his hard flesh it was difficult to last long enough.

„Cas. That was awesome. Tell me again why you didn´t tell me about this qualities earlier?“ Dean laughed and Castiel moaned again which was probably one of the sweetest sounds Dean has ever heard. "I told you I didn´t know I had this qualities." Dean smiled mischievously as he dragged him up, spread his legs and made him lie down at his back. He finally had enough mobility to get some of the lube out of his drawer on his fingers. „You know it´s a shame you´re not a girl. I´d have married you right away.“ Dean joked and circled his fingers around that puckered hole as Castiel looked up at Dean again. „Don´t judge me? With those skills! But don´t worry. I´ll definitively fuck you though.“ Castiel moaned as Deans second finger glides into his puffed hole. The lube was soothing, cool and made it easier for him to slide. Dean felt his cock hardening again and he smirks. „Give me just a minute.“ he crooked down to kiss him and the angel moved his hips along with Deans hand, making the fingers slide in and out right the way he liked it. „Are you going to fuck me now Dean?“ Castiel asked, his voice hoarse and shaking but he did not sound scared at all. First he was a little shocked as Dean had pushed down his pants to get to his ass, Dean loved fingering the girls while they blew him. Gave him something to do besides grabbing the sheets. "It´s just... no one has ever touched me there." Castiel had gasped and Dean hitched a deep breath at the thought that this is his first rodeo with another dude as well. Castiel was beyond fear now as he was splayed underneath Dean, he was curious about what was next. Dean had looked gorgeous as he released down his throat. He wanted so bad to be used to get him into that state again. He spread his legs further as Dean added a third finger, his muscles were clenching around him but he looked at Dean with those trustful blue eyes and wrapped his legs around him as he had settled himself between the angels thighs, he pushed against Deans hand and mewled as Dean had found what he was looking for. „Son of a bitch. I will be damned.“ he needed to shove his fingers deep inside the angel to feel something, but there it was, the pulsing knot of nerves which caused an immediate jolt of pleasure through the angels body. He howled and bowed his back, lifting his body from the sheets. Dean grabbed his cock which was almost as hard again as Castiels, coating it with enough lube and jerking until it was slick and warm. Castiel moaned at the sudden loss of the fingers which were buried deep inside him but Dean replaced them soon enough with his hardness. He groaned as he filled Castiel up and the angel screamed, Dean covered his mouth, he did not want Sam to ruin this by running into his room. The door was not locked. He waited a few seconds before he moved again. Castiel stared at him in disbelief, his mouth opened up wide. All his clothes were finally undone and he enjoyed the freedom of not making any decisions, leaving Dean in charge, just giving himself into this pleasure. „Shht“ Dean whispered and began to move. Castiel bit his lower lip and tried not to moan, it was impossible. Dean had him squirming and struggling against the sheets. „Please... Stop … I can´t... can´t be quiet.“ he shivered and Dean chuckles underneath his breath: „You don´t need to be quiet. We didn´t even turn off the lights." Dean noticed with a wink. "I just want you to scream for no one but me, angel.“ Castiel nodded as Dean covered his mouth again and finally Castiel relaxed a little around him, moaning into his hand made it easier for him to let go. „Shit... that´s so freakin´ sexy Cas...“ he was so glad he came before this, he would not have lasted long enough to make it good for this precious being underneath him. He was beautiful in so many ways as he was slowly falling apart. But Dean caught him every time and switched the positions, turning Castiel into that trembling heap, begging to get more of that sweet torture than he already got. Dean did not even have to touch his cock once, he wasn´t even sure if he was into this. But he was definitively into Castiel.

Dean was watching him in the mirror and teases his nipples with one hand. Too much pleasure would make him come, but the pain he gave him soothed the urge to spill his load all over this gorgeous stomach. „You should watch yourself when you´re coming. Bet you´re pretty hot to look at.“ Castiel braced himself for what was coming next, he whimpered and begged Dean, but he hushed him, still covering his mouth and playing with his nipples. „You begged for it. You finish it.“ it was way too much fun to see the angel struggle with his self control. He moved his ass desperately slow, as Dean dropped his hand from the chest to Castiels cock. He would not have said it out aloud, but he´s never had a thing with another man and touching a cock which was not his own was strange. It is different palming it through his pants as having the pounding swollen thing in his hand. Castiel screamed into the offered palm on his lips as Dean wrapped his fist around the base, moving as slowly as he moved in and out, imagineing it was an extension to his own cock buried between those clenching cheeks. Castiel fucked into the offered fist and Dean was so very much fascinated as Castiel finally tripled over the edge that he forgot almost about his own release. He watched the stripes of come hitting the mirror and the carpet, Castiel sank exhausted on the ground, his world was falling apart, while he had the imagination that he is finally whole again. Dean had settled between those sprawled out legs again slipping in while Castiel was still in bliss and kissing him while he finished within just a few thrusts, filling the sore little hole with his passion which was dribbling out of Castiel as Dean pulled back with a low groan. 

„Shit.“ Dean fell on the carpet right next to Castiel and laughed, pulling up his boxers and pants. „You okay?“ he rolled to the side and got up, flattening his shirt, looking for suspicious stains. „You okay buddy?“ Castiel looked up and tried to catch a kiss from those precious lips, but Dean moved aside so he just caught his cheek. „Hope you´re not getting too attached. Ya know? It´s just... for fun.“ Dean laughed and winks as he ruffled Castiels already messed up hair and the angel looked at him with the same huge blue pitiful eyes as he did as they started this adventure. „Of course... not.“ he mumbled as he grabbed his clothes to leave. He just hoped not to meet Sam – or worse – Claire on the corridor to the showers. The water pressure down there was certainly exquisite and definitively the right thing to set his thoughts back together to focus on what they were about to do about the mark.


End file.
